Earth-91982
A reality based on the (Currently) upcoming New Mutants Movie. Ten years after an endangering event caused by a wave of psychics, the mutant race has been suppressed. But the suppressants are failing, and a new generation of mutants are being born. New Mutants Cable The son of two mutants who died during the psychic attack (In fact, his mother was brainwashed to help). He's had his mutant body ripped apart and remade until he was a cyborg, making him very bitter. Cannonball The oldest boy in a family of fourteen kids, who tried to work various odd jobs to support his single mother. His powers manifested and broke his arm. Chamber A rising english rockstar, he was with his girlfriend when his powers blew off his own jaw, and crippled her. Cypher The most normal, and thus boring, kid of all the New Mutants recruited together. He became super smart after having powers over language. Jubilee A homeless girl that lived out of a Beverly Hills mall. She has the power to generate plasma, which she makes to be fireworks. Is pretty sure she might be bisexual. Karma One of the last psychics left on the planet Earth. Immigrated to the states from Vietnam with the rest of her family. Trying to come to terms with her sexuality. Magik The youngest and only girl in a family of sons, her father was a proud soldier of the USSR until the fall of the soviet made him deport his family to America. The family came to be abused by bullies after one of her brothers came out as gay, and then an inter dimensional mutant called the Shadow King gave to her an Eternal soul sword that heightened her powers but took away her empathy, becoming one of the most prolific female serial killers in the state, hunting down the politically incorrect (Well, the worse offenders, really). Mondo Nothing is really known about this boy, just that he has amnesia and doesn't even know his own name. Moonstar A native american girl who is another of the last psychics in the world. She is made the leader of the team due to her many personality talents. She doubts herself since she isn't a powerful fighter like Magik or Wolfsbane. Sunspot This young man was the most popular kid in school, until one night when he was at a pool with his girlfriend he accidentally burned her with his new powers. He had gotten her to a hospital, but she was in critical condition. When he couldn't explain what happened, the whole town turned against him. Warlock An alien techno-organic creature from a savage world. It is a mutant by having empathy and fled to Earth. Wolfsbane This girl was raised by the town priest, who started to become abusive when she hit puberty and started turning into a wolf. He attempted to rally the village to hold a witch burning, but in the 21st century the village sent the man running, and told her that she was actually his daughter he was just too hypocritical to admit it. Hydra America So in this universe, after World War 2, the less racist members of Hydra were implemented into SHIELD and the government. Eventually, they made an AI designed to slowly take over america, being responsible for Anti-Mutant sentiment. Thus almost all the heroes are hunting the New Mutants and are considered just as bad as the villains they fight. Ant-Man (Hank Pym) Black Widow (Yelena Belova) Captain America (Bucky Barnes) Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) Iron Man (Tony Stark Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Punisher (Frank Castle) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) Thor (Donald Blake) Vision Wasp (Petra Laskov) Illuminati Every supervillain serves in some shape or form this illustrious institute. They have various supervillain teams working for them, while the leaders govern the world in secret. Other Mutants: The Marauders These guys weren't lucky in escaping with the New Mutants, so they were brainwashed to hunt them down. Bishop Cable's longtime rival who is among the brainwashed to serve the Marauders. Emma Frost One of the mutants used to commit genocide. Now she's in a hedonistic depression. Gambit A New Orleans thief who was forced into the Marauders program. Iceman An insecure gay kid who was brought along the Marauders program. Kitty Pryde Mr. Sinister The mad scientist immortal that manipulated the mutant gene. Mystique A denmother of sorts, notorious for being the first mutant traitor. Omega Sentinel A girl who was made into a Sentinel/Human hybrid, a shell of her former self. Polaris The last child of Magneto, brainwashed as punishment for her father. Pyro A problem child from Australia, he was easy to coerce into joining. Sabretooth One of the oldest mutants, a true scumbag who willingly joined the Marauders. Storm Sunfire Category:Realities Category:Earth-91982 Category:Created by Spencerdude95